With a steady increase of users adopting 10GBASE-T Ethernet for platforms such as high performance computing (HPC), storage area networks (SANs), and cloud computing, there is a need for an increase in bandwidth in the network backbone to support such increasing data transfer rates. The structured cabling industry has recently started a dialogue regarding the feasibility of next-generation high-bandwidth cabling solutions to anticipate the next computing boom.
Among the top currently established data transmission rates for structured copper cabling is 10 Gigabits per second running on Augmented Category 6 (CAT6A) cabling. Additionally, point-to-point copper cabling solutions can run through a 40 Gigabits per second Quad Small Form-factor Pluggable (QSFP) connector via a twin-axial copper cable. Unfortunately, the QSFP connectivity comes with drawbacks such as deficiencies in maximum length and a potential lack of backwards compatibility with other connector styles.
It is desirable to create a connector that is capable of reaching the higher bandwidth requirement of emerging platforms while still providing backwards compatibility with an RJ45 plug.